High-power laser systems are being developed for a number of military and commercial applications. In some laser systems, a master oscillator/power amplifier (MOPA) configuration is used. The master oscillator generates a low-power optical signal that is then amplified by a power amplifier to generate a high-power output beam.
Unfortunately, stray electro-optical radiation is typically present to some extent in laser systems, such as due to fluorescence or amplified spontaneous emissions (ASE). The stray radiation denotes optical energy that does not follow a desired path in the laser systems. This stray radiation can strike other components in the laser systems and can be absorbed by those components. This creates heat in the other components, which can cause significant problems in the laser systems. For example, the heating of optical device mounts can cause the mounts to bend or warp, creating pointing errors. The heating of housings, mounts, fasteners, and adhesives can also lead to material failures in those components. The heating of various component surfaces can further lead to off-gassing or out-gassing from the surfaces of components.